papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
General Guy
|location = Shy Guy's Toy Box |species = Shy Guy |hp = 30 |ap = 4 (5 for lightbulb attack) |df = 2 |wn = Watt |wp = N/A |moves = Throwing Bombs/Shooting lightning |tattle =This is General Guy in his tank. The tank seems to be dangerous even though it's a toy. Max HP: 30, Attack Power: 4, Defense Power: 2 Not only does the General give commands from the tank, but he also throws bombs and uses electric attacks. The power of his electric attack is 5, and your party member takes 2 damage points, so defend yourself carefully. He'll lose the electric attack if we break the light bulb. Normal fighting styles seem ineffective because the tank is well fortified. }}General Guy is the leader of the Shy Guy clan in Chapter 4 of Paper Mario. General Information He is also a follower of Bowser, and guards the fourth Star Spirit. Like typical Generals, he sends out his soldiers to do his work for him. After they're defeated, he sends out two Stilt Guys and two Shy Stacks, both of which are his elite soldiers. He also has one very elite soldier called an Anti Guy. Anti Guys are very tough and should not be handled lightly. His Fight Once they're defeated, he attacks Mario inside his toy tank by throwing bombs and shocking Mario and his partner with his lightbulb. The easy way to destroy the tank and his lightbulb is to use Watt, since she can penetrate any type of defense (excluding fire). She's also immune to the lightning attack. Once his tank blows up, all the Shy Guys run out of the room where the Star Spirit is held and never cause michief again. Tips A Defense Plus badge is advised in this fight; especially against the 15 Shy Guy Squad as with 1 defense point they cannot harm you. Using Bow's Outta Sight is another option too. As attacking the Shy Squad once, then shielding with Outta Sight afterwards the Shy Squad can be beaten next turn. Bow is also more effective against the army. If you have a Charge badge on, then use this opportunity against the Shy Guy Squad to charge up as much as possible and just have Watt take out the Shy Guy Squad (Watt can increase Mario's attack as well.). Now that you are charged up, Mario should be able to defeat the two Stilt Guys very easily (if not, jump on them to turn them into normal Shy Guys). Against the Shy Stacks, focus on one at a time and they shouldn't be a problem. It is best to use a Quake Hammer badge to take out General Guy's army. Mega Rush can also be used if low on health. General Guy himself is not hard to beat if you take out his Light Bulb. Star Storm is partuclarly useful as it hurts both General Guy and the Light Bulb. Without the Light Bulb, General Guy is much less of a threat; he can only deal a maximum of 4 damage to you (3 if you have the Defend Plus Badge or Damage Dodge when guarding). Always use Watt when attacking General Guy as she pierces his defence. Bombette's Exploding move also pierces his defence. Trivia *Just like General Guy's Light Bulb can't hurt Watt, Watt can't hurt the Light Bulb. *After the Light Bulb is destroyed, all General Guy can do is throw bombs. It also makes your other members along with Watt more suitable for the battle. *If the HP of General Guy, his Shy Guy army, and the Light Bulb, the total HP would be 87 HP, the second most HP in the game, followed by a tie between The Master (the last time you'll fight him) and Bowser, the final boss of Paper Mario, both being tied, as both of them have 99 HP each. *Since Bombette's Bomb attacks can pierce General Guy she's just as effective as Watt is. Plus attacking the army is a bonus. *If he were charged with a crime, it would most likely be threatening to use military force against civilians. *Oddly, the Anti-Guy, one of his strongest soldiers, is more powerful than General Guy. *As a boss, there are foes that are regular enemies and are tougher than he is. *General Guy appears as a sticker in Super Smash Brothers Brawl that raises your Launch Power by 31. Category:Shy Guys Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario Bosses Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Leaders Category:Paper Mario Category:Shy Guy's Toy Box Category:Boss Project